


Ozbleck Week Ficlets

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, CaffeMochaWeek2020, Caffemocha, Cats, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Ozbleck, Ozbleckweek2020, Ozpin has anxiety, Ozpin has bouncy leg, Ozpin is injured, Some angst, These two are very cute, They're gay harold, Thunderstorms, Tickling, but he's fine, coffee dates, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Welcome to CaffeMocha/Ozbleck week!!!
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck/Ozpin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I went with healing for the first day, hope you like it!

When Bart got to Ozpin's room he was ready for the worst. He was ready to see his boyfriend covered in tubes, barely breathing, and the cusp of death's door. He was shaking as he opened the door to Ozpin's private room, tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t ready to see his boyfriend sitting up, looking no worse for wear, and calmly reading a book.

“Oz?” he asked, confused.

Ozpin looked up from his book and he lit up upon seeing Bart, “Barty! You’re here, come sit! I’m so happy to see you!” 

The green haired man walked over to his lover and sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed. “How are you feeling?” Bart asked, concern clear in his eyes. 

“I’m fine. Well, mostly fine obviously.” Ozpin chuckled, “Both my legs are broken, but with some time and aura I should make a full recovery. Can’t get out of bed on my own though.”

Bart took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ozpin you scared me half to death. You were attacked by Grimm and fell off a cliff for Brothers sake!” he took Ozpin's hands into his own, gazing intently into his eyes, “Please, never scare me like that again.” 

Ozpin looked at him, surprise written across his face, before settling into a soft apologetic smile. “I can only promise to try my beloved. My life is a dangerous one, you know that.” 

Bart sighed, kissing the backs of Ozpin's knuckles, “I just worry about you love. I don’t think I could ever stop.”

Ozpin removed one of his hands from Barts and placed it on the green haired man's cheek, “I know, and I do promise to try, but I can’t promise I won’t scare you like this again. I am sorry though. It was never my intention to frighten you.”

Bart smiled softly and turned his head to kiss the palm of Ozpin's hand, “I love you Oz.”

“I love you too Bartholomew.” Ozpin said, tenderly rubbing his cheek against Bart's cheek. The two sat like that for a time quietly, Bart drinking in the contact of his lover, and Ozpin relishing in the reassurance of Bart's presence. 

It was Bart who first broke the silence, “How long did the doctor say you would be here?” he asked, pulling back, but keeping their hands entwined.

“About a week or so.” Ozpin replied, laying back in the bed, “You had better visit everyday till then. It’s dreadfully boring here alone.” 

Bart chuckled, returning his glasses to his face, “I’ll do my best, maybe bring Peter or Glynda with me. I’m sure they’d love to see you.” 

Ozpin groaned, “Peter I can handle, but Glynda will only chide me for my “recklessness” and “idiocy” in the field. If she wishes to visit I can’t stop her, but I’d rather wait a bit on that conversation.” 

Bart laughed, “Very well, I won’t sick the big bad Goodwitch on you.” The two shared a laugh, their mirth swirling through the room and driving away any lingering sorrows or anxiety. 

“I very much appreciate it.” Ozpin giggled, brushing a few tears of laughter from his eyes.

Bart brushed a few tears of his own aside, chuckles still slipping through now and again. “You own me for this Oz. Keeping that woman off your back isn’t going to be easy.”

“And just what do I owe you Doctor?” Ozpin asked in a low voice, giving Bart a flirtatious look. Bart grinned and moved forward, leaning over Ozpin's face and letting his glasses slip down.

“A kiss would be a good start.” he purred, brushing a thumb over Ozpin's lips. Ozpin let out a breath and pulled Bart down by the back of his neck. The kiss was soft and sweet, not a kiss of passion or of desperation, just a kiss of two lovers who were simply happy to be together. Ozpin threaded his fingers through Bart's wind swept hair, playing with the strands and gently pulling out knots and snags. Bart traced his knuckles over Ozpin's cheek, moving his lips to kiss along Ozpin's jawline and down to his neck. He heard Ozpin gasp slightly and the hand in his hair pulled slightly, he grinned against his lover's neck.

“Hey Oz?” he breathed, his breath hot against Ozpin's skin.

“Yes?” the silver haired man replied breathlessly.

Bart trailed his free hand down Ozpin's side stopping right at his hip, Bart’s thumb right on the hip pocket. Ozpin whined a bit, “Don’t you dare.” the silver haired man tried to growl, though it came out as a plea. One Bart had no intention of giving into.

“Sorry love, on the bright side you did say you were bored.” Bart grinned before rapidly squeezing Ozpin's hip, his thumb digging into the hip pocket. 

Ozpin bucked and wriggled in the bed, laughter pouring free and bright from his lips. “BAHARTY NOHOHO! HAHAHA! PLE-AH-PLEASE!” 

“Hmmm, let me think.” Bart said, slowing his attack slightly and pulling himself back to look directly into Ozpin's eyes. “Yeah, nope.” he grinned, redoubling his tickling and even diving down to blow a raspberry into his boyfriend's neck, earning a loud squeal and further giggling. Bart eventually ended his ticklish torment, sitting back in his chair and chuckling and his giggly out of breath beautiful boyfriend. 

“You’re a menace.” Ozpin breathed, a dopey smile planted on his face.

“And you’re beautiful.” Bart replied, the hand still clasped in Ozpin's rubbing circles in the back of his palm. 

Ozpin blushed slightly but chuckled, giving Barts hand a squeeze. “I love you.” the silver haired wizard said, casting a loving gaze over Bart. 

“I love you too.” Bart said, kissing Ozpin's cheek and resting his head on the man's shoulder.

There would no doubt be more injuries, and more panicked trips to the hospital. But right now, they couldn’t be bothered by that. Right now, everything would be ok. They had each other, and in the end that’s all that really matters.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Ozbleck week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go with jealousy for day 2. Hope you enjoy!

“Now listen here you little homewrecker. We both know you don’t like me, and I’m not too fond of you. But if you don’t leave me and Barty alone then there will be consequences.” Ozpin glared at the one who had been getting between him and Barty as he held them against the wall. No one was going to get between him and Barty, not now and not ever. 

“I’m home!” Bart called out, Ozpin briefly froze. He couldn't let Bart see him like this. “Hey where is-why are you holding the cat against the wall?” 

Shit. “Hello Barty!” he called a little too cheery, dropping the cat. “I’m just.... playing with her?” 

The little calico trotted over to Bart with a sweet meow, purring and rubbing at his legs. Little furry bastard. “Hey there pretty girl!” Barty cooed, lifting the little beast into his arms and kissing the top of it’s head.

Ozpin grumbled and crossed his arms, why did the cat get kisses before him? 

“What was that?” Bart asked, giving Ozpin a curious look. Had he said that outloud?

“Uh… nothing?” Ozpin chuckled awkwardly. “Just that I love you and I’m happy you’re home.” 

Bart narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. Putting down the cat he advanced on Ozpin, placing both hands on Ozpin's face. “What’s wrong? You look upset.”

Ozpin didn’t meet his lover's eyes, he couldn’t. “I’m fine Barty, there’s nothing wrong.”

Bart squished his face a bit, “Don’t lie to me. Something’s wrong and I wanna know what it is. Please. Talk to me.” 

“I-” Ozpin hesitated, “It’s really stupid. It’s not a big deal.” 

“If it makes you upset then it is a big deal. Tell me what it is.” How could he possibly say no to those eyes? 

The silver haired man sighed, “I-I’m jealous...of...the cat.” he closed his eyes, not being able to bear the mocking looks he was sure he would get. He was jealous of a cat. How idiotic was that?

“Why?” the soft spoken word came as a surprise.

Ozpin opened his eyes, giving his boyfriend a confused look. “Why… what?”

“Why are you jealous of the cat?” he sounded so sincere, so soft, Ozpin feared he may cry.

“Well, it’s dumb, but you always greet her first, she gets inbetween us when we’re trying to cuddle or do anything together, you cuddle with her so much, and I swear she does it on purpous. But it’s really stupid, I mean she’s a cat!” Ozpin felt an embarrassed blush spread over his face, it felt so silly saying it outloud. 

“It’s not dumb if it upsets you.” Bart said, brushing a lock of hair from Ozpin's face.

“But it’s just a cat. I won’t make you get rid of her, but I don’t know what to do.” Ozpin mumbled. He felt so childish, jealous of a cat, A CAT! How much more childish can you get?

“Well how about we start with me greeting you first when I get home. I can kiss you breathless, like this.” Bart grinned, kissing Ozpin on the cheek, then on the nose, then on the chin, and finally on the lips. Ozpin smiled into the kiss before kissing him back. Both ignored it when the cat began meowing at them. “How do you feel now?” 

“I don’t know.” Ozpin teased, looping his arms around Bart's neck. “I think I may need more kisses.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Bart grinned, “Very well.” He pressed another kiss to Ozpin lips, but moved to kiss along his jawline and down to his neck, nipping slightly at the skin and making the headmaster gasp through a giggle. The green haired doctor moved back up, kissing just under Ozpin's ear and behind it before moving to his temple and forehead, down his nose, pecking his lips, back to his neck, and to his shoulder. Bart kissed down his arm, to his wrist, the back of his hand, and kissed the tip of every finger.

“Ok ok! That’s enough!” Ozpin giggled when his boyfriend kissed the inside his palm, pulling at his hand a bit. 

“Are you sure? I need to make sure you know I love you, and that you’re important to me. That’s why you’re jealous of Miss.Wigglefloof right? You felt neglected because I gave so much attention to her?” Bart said, holding Ozpin's chin in his hand. 

“I suppose so.” he admitted, blushing again. It still felt silly to be so jealous of a little cat.

“Well I promise, I’ll shower you with so much love and so many kisses and cuddles that you’ll almost wish I would start giving more attention to the cat.” Bart grinned, playfully pinching Ozpin's cheek.

The silver haired man giggled, “Almost?”

“Well you’re such a sucker for affection I doubt I could ever give you enough to make you sick of it.” Bart teased, nuzzling his nose against Ozpin's.

Ozpin laughed, “I truly wish I could argue with you on that.”

“Mhm.” Bart hummed, “Now let’s go cuddle.”

“That sounds lov-LEY!” he yelped as Bart suddenly lifted him into his arms. “Barty! Put me down!” Ozpin laughed, batting lightheartedly at Barts chest.

“I will when we get to bed.” he grinned.

Ozpin giggled in his boyfriend's shoulder, looking over he saw the cat staring after them. He stuck his tongue out at her and grinned, Barty is his boyfriend and no cat was going to get between them. No matter how hard they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow!


	3. History/Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozbleck week day 3 History/Domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with both today, but its' mostly domestic, I just threw in some history facts lol.

Bart woke up the way he always did, wrapped up in the arms of his husband and far too comfortable to move. He didn’t move, simply snuggled further into Ozpin's chest, a small sigh of content passing his lips.

“You up?” Ozpin mumbled in a sleep addled voice.

“No.” he mumbled back, reveling in the soft laughter that his comment granted.

“Yeah me neither.” his husband sighed, nuzzling his face into Bart's hair.

Bart loved mornings, sure the actual process of waking up and doing things wasn’t fun. But waking up in Ozpin's arms made it a little easier. 

“We should probably get up.” Ozpin said, though he didn’t sound like he wanted to.

“Nope. We most certainly should not. I am far far too comfortable to be moved.” he said, eyes tightly closed and and body firmly pressed against Ozpin's.

The silver haired man behind him chuckled, “Come on Barty. We have things to do today.”

“Never. You can’t make me.” he replied, trapping his lover's hands in his own.

“Barty.” Ozpin laughed softly, “You know I can make you. Just make it easier on both of us and do it willingly.”

“Nope. Nu-uh. Never gonna happen.” he grinned, turning his head to face his lovers. He always loved the way Ozpin looked without glasses. Of course he loved the way Ozpin looked with glasses as well. Really the man could wear a chicken suit and Bart would probably think he was the prettiest chicken man in the world. 

“Very well.” Ozpin sighed, but Bart could hear the laugh he tried to suppress.

Bart was caught completely unawares when Ozpin yanked one hand out of his grip and sat up, slipping the free hand under Bart’s knees and lifted him bridle style into his lap. Bart gasped but laughed, wiggling in his husband's grip.

“You let me go this instant!” he giggled, slapping at Ozpin's chest.

“Nope. Nu-uh. Never gonna happen.” Ozpin grinned, mocking Barty’s previous statement. 

“You are very very mean.” he playfully pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from Ozpin's sparkling eyes.

Ozpin simply chuckled, giving Bart’s side a playful squeeze. The green haired man giggled and tried to squirm away from the ticklish sensation,

“No! Tickling is not fair!” he protested, pinching Ozpin's cheek.

“I find it very fair. After all, it gets you up doesn’t it?” the wizard grinned, nuzzling Bart’s cheek with his nose.

Bart humphed, and rested his head on Ozpin's shoulder. “I’m still tired. I would much rather be asleep, cuddling with you if possible.”

“Oh trust me. I would love that as well. But sadly, we need to get up. So, to the kitchen!” he called, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up with Bart still clutched in his arms.

“Ozpin! You put me down right now or so help me!” he laughed, his arms instinctively looping around Ozpin's neck.

Ozpin grinned and gave Bart’s nose a kiss, “Not until we’re in the kitchen. I need to make sure you don’t fall back asleep.” 

“Why did I marry you again?” he asked playfully, giving Ozpin's cheek a peck. 

“Because of my epic history facts.” Ozpin retorted, padding into the kitchen of their shared home.

Bart gasped exaggeratedly, “You’re right! Oh seduce me with your obscure history facts you beautiful silver fox you!” 

Ozpin’s voice dropped to a seductive purr as he whispered into Bart’s ear, his breath hot against the blue eyed man's skin. “Forks were seen as sacrilegious because people thought of them as false hands, and thus an affront to the gods.” 

“Oh Ozpin! You vile temptor you, keep going!” Bart cried, trying in vain not to laugh.

“Pineapples were once so expensive, the rich would rent them out for parties as decorations.” he purred, playfully nipping Barty’s ear.

Bart finally burst out laughing, the ticklish nipping and ridiculous discussion finally breaking him. “Oh my Brothers!” he giggled, burying his face in Ozpin's neck. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too darling.” Ozpin giggled, finally setting Bart on the ground. “Now let’s get some breakfast hmm?”

“Sounds perfect.” he hummed, pecking Ozpin's lips and trotting off to make their morning drinks. Yes, he may not love getting out of bed in the morning, but if he could keep doing it with Ozpin then maybe he could bare it a few more times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozbleck week day 4, confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I took some liberties with this one. It's not quite the confession I think was in mind with the prompt, but I think it still counts.

Ozpin had a secret. Well, he had many secrets. But this one was a bit different, a bit more mundane, and embarrassing. You see, Ozpin was afraid of thunderstorms. He had been since he was a child, something about the loud noises, the darkened sky, and all the lighting all culminated in a soul crushing anxiety that left him shaking and crying more than once. It felt so silly to be scared of thunderstorms at this age, but he couldn’t help it, they just… terrified him. It was something he had managed to keep under wraps for some time, being the mysterious reclusive headmaster had its perks every now and again.

That was until one Batholomew Oobleck came into his life. That man was all passion, energy, and wild green hair, and Ozpin had fallen for him hard and fast. They had started as work friends, Ozpin told him about his curse, and they had grown a lot closer, the man really seemed to like all the history facts Ozpin could give him. It had taken some doing to ask the man out, but after a lovely first date in a library, they were well on their way to being a lovely couple. It was coming up on their 6 month anniversary actually, Ozpin might have to get him something. After this thunderstorm that is.

Indeed, a rather large storm had come seemingly out of nowhere, leaving poor Ozpin completely unawares. And to top it off, Barty was with him. They had been simply cuddling on the couch when the first rumble of thunder came from outside, freezing Ozpin's blood and setting his heart to race. 

“Oh dear.” Bart said, “Looks as though a storm is brewing. Let’s hope it’s not too bad.” Ozpin hopes the very same thing, only silently.

They put on a movie a short time later, something mindless and silly. He probably couldn’t tell anyone the name or the plot if asked. But the movie isn’t where his mind was focused. No, the courtesy was held for the storm outside. It grew with every second, the wild howled, rain pelted, lightning struck, and worst of all the thunder boomed out and clear. Ozpin tried to keep from jumping every time he heard it, tried being the keyword in that sentence. Another crack of thunder and he couldn’t take it.

“I’ll be back in a moment, I need to grab something from the bedroom.” Ozpin said, quickly standing up and walking to his room. Almost at the same moment his door closed a loud clap of thunder shook from overhead, making Ozpin let out a strangled sob. He fell to his knees in front of the bed and sobbed into the covers. He was so childish, crying over some thunder? What was he, 5? How pathetic.

“Oz? Are you alright? I heard a thud, you’re not hurt are you?” Barty called from the other side of the door. Curse his kind heart, Ozpin couldn’t let him see him like this. Brothers know what he would think of Oz after this. Probably that he was weak, and pathetic, he might even break up with him. Oh Ozpin could hardly bear the thought of that.

“I-I’m fine.” He tried to say calmly, though it came out far too high pitched and strangled. “I just need a moment.” Another clap of thunder made Ozpin cry out, gripping the covers so tight his knuckles were white. 

When he next looked to the door, Barty was standing there, his expression unreadable. “Oz? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he moved forward with his hand outstretched.

“I-“ a loud crash of thunder rang from outside, making Ozpin shout in fear, close his eyes tight, and cover his ears. His tears made twin rivers down his face as he sobbed. He felt warm hands take his and move them from his ears. Opening his eyes he met Bart’s concerned gaze.

“Are you afraid of thunder?” He asked, his voice soft, concerned, and genuine.

Ozpin opened his mouth when a loud crack of lighting sounded from outside made him yelp, answering Bart’s question without words. He sobbed hard, burying his face in his hands. What would Barty think of him now? A full grown man, scared of a thunderstorm.

“Oh Ozzy, come here. It’s alright.” Bart said gently, pulling Ozpin in and hugging him tight.

Ozpin was shocked, but he quickly latched onto Bart. Sobbing into his shirt and clinging to him like a baby koala clings to its mother.

“There now, it’s alright. I’m here, it’s ok.” Bart gently soothed, running his fingers through Ozpin's hair. “Why didn’t you say anything Oz? I thought you seemed more tense than usual, but had I known it was the storm…” he trailed off.

“I was-am ashamed. I’ve lived a hundred lives over, seen terrors you could only see in the deepest darkest depths of your mind, and I’m a full grown man. But a little thunderstorm is what gets me. It’s pathetic.” he quietly confessed through his tears. 

“Oh Oz, you should never be ashamed to tell me of these things. Everyone has fears that they think are ridiculous. Why, I myself am afraid of peacocks, Peter is afraid of mice, and Peach is terrified of the dark. We all have fears, it’s part of living, I’m just sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner.

“I tried really hard to make sure no one knew. You can’t really blame yourself.” Ozpin sniffled, finally pulling away from Bart.

“Would you like to try something? It might help.” Bart said, brushing a lock of hair from Ozpin's face.

“Ok.” he softly agreed, leaning into Bart’s touch and softly kissing his palm.

Bart smiled at him and darted out of the room, about half a second later he was back with a pair of headphones and his scroll. “We can use these. Come on, up on the bed. We’re going to cuddle while you listen to something nice.” 

Ozpin let out a watery chuckle and clambered onto the bed, quickly cuddling up to Barty. Putting the headphones on, Barty selected some classical music, Ozpin’s favorite. The headmaster let out a breath, the music and Barty’s gentle caresses lulling him to sleep. Storms may terrify him, but from where he was right now. They didn’t seem quite so scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. Academy Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozbleck week day 5, academy years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! This one was a bit tougher to write since I just couldn't decide how to get it to start. But eventually I figured it out lol! Hope you enjoy!

“Barty! This is so not allowed!” Ozpin giggled as he was pulled along through Beacons halls.

“Come on Ozzy! Rules were made to be broken!” Barty called back.

The pair giggled and laughed as they raced, hand in hand, through the school. Bart was bringing his boyfriend to a special place he had found, it was after curfew though so they had to be stealthy. Not that they were doing a good job, but it’s the thought that counts. 

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” Ozpin whisper yelled to the mohawked boy ahead of him.

“Nope! It’s a surprise!” he whisper yelled back through his giggles.

Bart continued to lead Ozpin through the maze that was Beacon at night. Before finally they came to a door and Bart stopped, they were here.

“This is it. We gotta be quite ok?” Bart grinned, taking both of Ozpin's hands into his. “Trust me, you’re gonna love it!”

Ozpin giggled and nodded, “Let’s do it!”

The green haired boy grinned and quickly picked the lock on the door, opening it dramatically and ushering his boyfriend in. “After you good sir.”

“Why thank you.” Ozpin grinned back with a mock bow and walked into the room, quickly followed by Bart.

The room was pitch black, but Bart ignited his weapon to a low level, “You ready?” he asked with a wide grin.

“Ready.” the silver haired boy grinned back, bouncing on his feet.

Bart stepped carefully over to the wall and flipped a switch. Immediately the room was lit with a thousand twinkling stars and galaxies. Bart grinned as he heard Ozpin gasp. “You like it?” he asked, tenderly taking Ozpin's hand in his.

“It’s beautiful.” he whispered, though it wasn’t because he was trying to keep quiet. 

“Yeah, it is.” Bart whispered back, his eyes never leaving Ozpin's face.

The silver haired boy looked back at Bart, meeting his eyes, and blushed. He looked away with a shy smile. 

“Oh come on, don’t hide your beautiful face.” Bart playfully chided, gently grabbing Ozpin’s chin and turning his head. “I wanna see you blush more.”

Ozpin whined and pulled his face away, blushing harder and hiding his face in his scarf. “Stop it.” he whimpered, his voice muffled by the scarf.

“Stop what?” he grinned, pressing himself against Ozpin a bit, “Stop calling you beautiful? I don’t think I can. You’re too beautiful for that.”

Ozpin whined again, burying his face further in the scarf. Bart grinned and wiggled a finger into Ozpin’s side, drawing muffled giggles and squirming from the smaller boy. “Come on, let me see my beautiful boyfriend's beautiful face!” Bart teased lowering his face to put his forehead against Ozpin's.

“Noho! B-Barty! Stop it!” Ozpin giggled pushing at Bart’s hand on his side. 

“Just show me your lovely face!” Bart grinned, bringing his other hand up to squeeze Ozpin's side.

Ozpin barked out a laugh, both hands flying to pull his scarf off. “Ok! It’s ohoff! Now stop ithit!” Bart obliged, stilling his hands but leaving them on Ozpin's waist. 

“You’re gorgeous when you smile like that.” Bart whispered softly, his eyes filled with love. 

“No I’m not, shut up!” Ozpin protested, blushing furiously.

“Yes you are! Here, I’ll prove it!” the forest haired boy grinned, rapidly squeezing his boyfriends sides. Ozpin gasped before clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter, his other hand batting at Bart’s as he squirmed and wriggled in Bart’s grip. When Ozpin’s laughter grew too strong and he could no longer stand, Bart followed him to the ground and clawed at his belly with one hand and scratched at his ribs with the other.

“Will you agree that you’re handsome now? I’ll stop if you do.” Bart cooed in Ozpin's ear, fluttering a hand up Ozpin's side and digging it unto Ozpin's underarm.

Ozpin screeched into his hand and vigorously nodded his head, prompting Bart to stop his tickling and instead put both hands on either side of Ozpin's head. Bart grinned as he looked at the tears of laughter in Ozpin’s eyes and the dopey grin that blessed his face. 

“You’re a menace.” Ozpin sighed, looping his arms around Bart's neck.

“Yeah, but I’m your menace.” he replied, lowering himself down to kiss Ozpin.

Neither could really say how long they laid like that, simply making out under the faux stars of the room. But they do know the second their headmaster, Professor Alabaster, suddenly burst in shouting and screaming about how they couldn’t do that sort of thing after curfew. Bart hauled himself and Ozpin up, grabbed Ozpin's hand and ran as fast as he could out of there, the both of them laughing all the while. 

Soon they reached the dorms and entered their room, luckily their teammates Silver and Nyx were still asleep.

“Well, we’re dead.” Ozpin whispered as he took his shoes and socks off.

“It was fun while it lasted though right?” Bart grinned, flopping onto his bed.

Ozpin simply chuckled and gave Bart a peck on the cheek, “Shut up and go to bed.”

“Yes darling.” he purred, snaking an arm around Ozpin’s waist and hauling him into the bed. Ozpin yelped as he was dragged down but giggled, quickly snuggling into the taller boy’s chest. 

“Good night Barty.” he breathed, relaxing into his boyfriend's arms.

“Good night Ozpin.” he replied, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

“And good night both of you. Now shut up!” Nyx called angrily, prompting the boys to quietly giggle and shush each other before finally snuggling under the covers and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!!


	6. Hot Beverages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozbleck week day 6! Hot beverages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe Ozbleck week is almost over! I've had a blast writing these ficlets!! Thanks for reading them y'all!!

“Where is he?” Ozpin muttered, his leg bouncing anxiously. 

When Bart had asked him on a coffee date he had been more than ready to accept. But now, he was wondering if it was a good idea. After all, Bart was now nearly 40 minutes later than he said he would be, and Ozpin’s anxiety was starting to mount.

*Maybe he just got caught up with a student.* he thought.

*Maybe this was just a cruel joke. After all, who would ever want to date you?* another, darker part of his mind whispered back.

“Shut up.” he whispered, holding his head in his hands, “He’s just running a bit late.”

*He doesn’t want to be around you. Face it, he doesn’t like you. No one likes you.* the darker voice growled.

*Yes they do!* he thought back andgrily, *Qrow likes me, Glynda likes me, and so do James, Leo, Theadore, Peter, and Peach! And so does Bart so just shut up!*

*Face it! They all hate you and are just getting ready to stab you in the back or leave you like everyone else!* the voice said.

Ozpin felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, *I said shut up!*

“Ozpin!” a familiar voice called from the front of the shop, grabbing his attention. “I’m so sorry I’m late! Miss.Rose got stuck in an air vent and it took forever to get her out!”

“You came.” Ozpin breathed, a smile gracing his features as he stood to greet the history buff.

Bart gave him a confused look, “Of course I came, why wouldn’t I?”

Ozpin shook his head, “It’s nothing. I just-I thought you might have stood me up, or asked me as some kind of mean prank or something.”

“Ozpin I would never do that to you! I’m sorry I upset you, I’ll try to do better going forward.” Bart said softly, taking Ozpin's hands into his.

“No no it’s alright! I understand that things happen sometimes, it’s not a big deal.” Ozpin quickly reassured, “Really, you’re fine.”

“How’s about from now on, I text or call if I’m going to be late?” Barty smiled, guiding Ozpin to sit back down at the table.

“Alright, how about we get ready to order now? I’ve been eyeing that hot chocolate with chocolate sticks in it for some time.” Ozpin smiled, his previous anxiety fadi

“Yes! That sounds wonderful!” Bart chirped, grabbing a menu and quickly scanning through it. “I think I’ll get the caffè mocha, I’ve heard good things about it but never had the chance to actually try it.”

“Lovely! Would you like to get some food as well? I’m sure after you’re harrowing experience with Miss.Rose you must be hungry.” Ozpin chuckled. “How did that happen anyways?”

“Food would be wonderful, and apparently Miss.Rose wanted to spy on Miss.Belladonna and Mr.Wukong, but she got stuck while trying to get out of the vent.” Bart chuckled. “It almost makes me miss my younger days as a student. Oh the trouble I would get into.”

“Trouble?” Ozpin inquired, “Do tell.”

Bart chuckled, “Food and drinks first, then I can tell you all about my rebellious youth.” 

“What would you like?” Ozpin asked with a smile, “I’m getting a chocolate croissant.” 

Bart got up from the table and put a hand on Ozpin's shoulder, “Stay here, I’ll get everything. It’s the least I can do for being so late.”

“Oh no! You don’t have to do that, it's fine!” Ozpin implored, “I’ll get it!”

“No.” Bart chuckled, pushing Oz gently back into his seat, “I’ve got this, you can get me next time if you like.”

Ozpin sighed but smiled, “Very well, but I owe you.”

Bart grinned back and trotted off to order their food and drinks. Ozpin let his shoulders drop and took a deep breath. Bart had showed up, this wasn’t a cruel joke, it was ok, he was ok. Stupid anxiety, making him think the worst. 

“Alright I’m back! I asked them to put extra chocolate sticks in your cocoa, hope you don’t mind!” Bart chirped upon his return to the table.

“I think I may have to marry you now. Any man who gets me extra chocolate is husband material right off the bat.” Ozpin joked, settling his chin on his palm.

“I accept! We shall be wed next thursday! Glynda can officiate!” Bart grinned, leaning forward towards Ozpin.

“Peter will be the flower girl!” Ozpin grinned back.

Bart snorted and leaned back into his seat laughing, “Can you imagine him a flower girls dress? Oh my Brothers!”

Ozpin began laughing as well shaking his head, “He would look lovely!”

Conversation flowed easily after that, they spoke of anything and everything, Bart’s “bad boy” past, Ozpin's love of goth fashion, any jokes and stories that came to mind. Soon their orders came and they ate and drank, after they were done they left the café and simply walked the streets of Vale, chatting and holding hands, something that had Ozpin blushing up a storm. 

Far too soon for Ozpin's liking the sun set and they had to head to their respective homes. Bart insisted on walking Ozpin home, going so far as to walk him right up to the door.

“Well, this is where I leave you. I-I had a lovely time, thank you for inviting me out.” Ozpin said, smiling shyly at his companion.

“It was my pleasure, I had a wonderful time. I would like to do this again if you don’t mind.” Bart said, giving Ozpin a soft smile.

Ozpin blushed, “I would like that.”

“Good, well, I suppose this is where I leave.” Bart blushed and took a deep breath, “But before I do, could I-could I kiss you?” 

Well that was unexpected, “Wha-I-Um, Yes. Yes, I would like that.” 

“Ok.” Bart said simply.

Ozpin took a deep breath as Bart leaned forward, but he met him halfway. The kiss was awkward, clumsy, and perfect, and when they pulled away they giggled and rested their foreheads together.

“Good night Barty.” Ozpin said softly, pulling away reluctantly from his companion.

“Good night Ozpin. See you tomorrow.” Bart smiled, taking a few steps backwards, tripping a bit, chuckling sheepishly, and turning around fully to walk away.

Ozpin grinned as he watched him go. Stepping into his home he leaned against his door with a dopey grin.

“See you tomorrow Bart.” he whispered, grinning widely. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. AU/Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozbleck week day 7! AU/Free Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day! Whoo hoo!! This has been a fun, if challenging week, to write for! My other projects and so many people I've been interacting with keeping my very busy lol! But I'm glad I did this! And I hope you had a bunch of fun this week!!

Bart loved every bit of Ozpin. He loved the way he laughed, his knowledge of history, his soft golden eyes, just everything. But he had to admit, the part of Ozpin that he found himself looking at most was his back. Specifically, the large snowy owl wings protruding from his back. 

They were large, perfectly kept, and beautiful. Bart could stare at them for hours. But he did not dare touch them, sure he and Oz had been together for some time now, but he just wasn’t sure it would be appropriate. It was considered taboo to touch a faunus’s trait unless given prior permission, or if you were family. Bart could daydream though, looking at those beautiful wings and wondering what they might feel like.

“Barty are you even listening?” Ozpin asked, looking up from the book he had been reading aloud to Bart.

“Hmm? Oh! Uhhh… no. I-I was distracted. My apologies.” he said lamely, running his fingers through his hair. “I believe you were at the part where Cassandra turns her back on her friends and takes the power of the moonstone for herself right?”

“... Barty that was at least 8 pages ago. What on Remnant had you so distracted?” the silver haired man asked, his brows creasing in concern. 

“Nothing! It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!” he said, far too quickly to be believed, even for him.

Ozpin closed the book and crossed the room to the couch Bart laid on, “Barty. Talk to me, you know I won’t judge you. No matter what it is.”

Bart sighed, “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about IT!” he squeaked as Ozpin settled himself over him. All but straddling his waist, causing a bright blush to overtake the history buffs features.

“Bart please, you know you can talk to me. What’s bothering you?” he asked, leaning forward his nose nearly brushing Barts with how close he was.

“I-I-I-I’m ok.” he squeaked, “J-just tired.” 

Ozpin gave him a deadly look, “Don’t make me tickle you Barty.” he threatened, his wings flaring menacingly.

Bart gulped, he had been on the receiving end of those feathery weapons more than once. “Now, there’s no need for that. I-uh, it’s… it’s embarrassing, and might be-well you may not like it.”

“Tell me anyway. If something is bothering you, I’ll understand.” Ozpin breathed, brushing his knuckles against Bart's cheek.

“It’s-it’s your wings. I-um well, I want to… touch… them.” he mumbled, not meeting Ozpin's eyes. 

“You want to… touch my wings?” Ozpin repeated, before snorting and starting to laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Bart protested, smacking Ozpin’s chest. 

Ozpin giggled, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! But if you really want to you can touch my wings. I trust you.”

Bart blinked, “Oh. Uhm, alright.” he stumbled.

“Come on, sit up.” Ozpin said, getting off Bart and staring at him expectantly. Bart only lay for a moment longer before scrambling to sit up properly on the couch. Ozpin sat next to him, turning to face his wings towards Bart. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Bart hesitated a moment, “Are you sure?” when Ozpin nodded he reached his hands out and gently set it on the center of Ozpin’s wings, right where they connected to his back. He paused when Ozpin stiffened slightly, but when he relaxed again Bart slowly spread his hands over the feathery expanse. “Is this alright?” he asked.

“You’re fine.” Ozpin breathed, sighing softly, his wings dropping a bit in relaxation. 

Bart let out a soft breath and grew bolder in his exploration of his boyfriends wings. They felt a lot like how he imagined, soft, warm, and with an underlying strength that spoke so true to the man before him. 

“You’re beautiful.” he said softly, kissing the back of Ozpin’s neck and running his hands down Ozpin’s wings.

It was now Ozpin’s turn to blush, “Hush, it’s not that impressive.” 

“Doesn’t need to be. You are beautiful to me, wings or no wings.” Bart whispered, his breath brushing against the back of Ozpin’s neck.

Ozpin brighter and burying his face in his hands, his wings flapping reflexively and smacking Bart in the process.

“Oh my goodness!” Ozpin cried, turning around and accidentally knocking Bart to the ground with his still open wings. Ozpin gasped, “I am so sorry! Are you ok?”

Bart looked at him and snorted, “I’m just dandy!” he said before giggling on the floor. Ozpin soon joined him, the two of them simply laughing and giggling their heads off, their laughter only growing each time they looked at each other. Eventually Bart hauled himself back on the couch and wrapped his arms around his still giggling boyfriend.

Ozpin giggled and turned his head, kissing Bart's cheek and leaning into his chest. “Barty, you have my full permission to touch my wings whenever you wish. Within reason of course.”

“Understood.” Bart hummed.

The headmaster sighed and snuggled further into Bart’s arms, “You’re wonderful.”

“As are you my dear.” Bart smiled, kissing the top of his lover's head. 

“I love you.” Ozpin sighed happily, his eyes closed in contentment.

Bart grinned, “I love you too.” 

And with that the pair snuggled together on the couch, the previous reading forgotten and their hearts full as they lay together, happy, content, and safe in this shared moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! See y'all around!!!


End file.
